dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Vernon
Perfil thumb|300px|Vernon *'Nombre:' 버논 / Vernon *'Nombre real: '''Hansol Vernon Chwe *'Nombre coreano:' 최한솔 / Choi Han Sol *'Apodos: ' Mr. Headphones, 7Peacekeeper, DiCaprio, Vernonnie *'Profesión:' Rapero, Bailarín, Letrista, Compositor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: Nueva York, Estados Unidos *'Estatura: '''178 cm *'Peso: 62 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Tigre *'Familia:' Padres y hermana menor (Hang Yeol) *'Agencia:' PLEDIS Entertainment Biografía Nació el 18 de febrero de 1998 en Nueva York, EE.UU; a la edad de 6 años, justo antes de entrar a la escuela primaria, se mudo con su familia a Corea del Sur. En su casa hablaban tanto coreano como inglés por lo que domina ambos idiomas con fluidez desde muy pequeño. Fue reclutado por su compañía en la estación de metro en frente de su escuela, cuando estaba en su primer año de secundaria. Luego de haber pasado la audición, fue aprendiz durante aproximadamente 4 años. Vernon dice que mientras más practicaba, más crecía su sueño de ser un artista. Cuando era más joven participo en un show de variedad, el cual se convirtió en un gran éxito para su popularidad. También apareció en el show de MBC acerca de extranjeros en Corea "Hello Stranger" justo antes de debutar. Su modelo a seguir en la música es el rapero J. Cole, Vernon dice que quiere convertirse en un artista como él y quiere ser un rapero que se supere a si mismo para poco a poco llegar hasta la cima. Letras '''2019' 3rd Album An Ode *HIT | Junto a Woozi y Bumzu. *Lie Again | Junto a Woozi, S.Coups y Bumzu. *Fear | Junto a Woozi, S.Coups y Bumzu. *Let me hear you say | Jutno a Woozi, S.Coups y Bumzu. *Network Love | Junto a Woozi, The8 y Bumzu. *Back it up | Junto a S.Coups. *Lucky | Junto a Woozi y Bumzu. *Snap Shoot | Junto a Woozi, S.Coups y Bumzu. 6th Mini Album YOU MADE MY DAWN *CHILLI (HipHop Team) | Junto a S.Coups, Min Gyu y Won Woo. *GETTING CLOSER | Junto a Woozi, BUMZU y S.Coups. 2018 ROCKET (English Version) | Joshua, Woozi, Bumzu, Nathan. 5th Mini Album YOU MAKE MY DAY *Oh My!|Junto a Woozi, Bumzu y S.Coups. *What's Good (HipHop Team)| Junto a S.Coups, Won Woo, Min Gyu. *Our Dawn Is Hotter Than Day | Junto a Woozi, Bumzu, Won Woo,Min Gyu y S.Coups. Special Album Director's Cut. *Thinkin' About You| Junto a Woozi, Won Woo, S.Coups, Min Gyu. 2017 *NU'EST W X SEVENTEEN | Junto a Bumzu, Baek Ho, Woozi y Dino. 2nd Full Album TEEN AGE. *CampFire | Junto a Woozi, Bumzu,The8, Seung Kwan, DK, Min Gyu, S.Coups, Won Woo y Jeong Han. *TRAUMA |Junto a S.Coups, Min Gyu y Won Woo. *Bring It (Hoshi y Woozi) | Junto a Woozi y Hoshi. *Without You | Junto a Woozi, Bumzu, S.Coups, Jeong Han, Hoshi, The8, Min Gyu, DK y Dino. *ROCKET | Junto a Woozi, Joshua y Nathan. 4th Mini Album AL1 *Swiming Fool | junto a Bumzu,WooziWoozi'' y Hoshi. *Crazy In Love | junto a Bumzu, S.Coups, Min Gyu y Woozi. *IF I (HipHop Team) |Junto a S.Coups y Min Gyu. *Check In | Junto a Won Woo, S.Coups, Min Gyu y Bumzu. '''2016 ' 1st Album LOVE&LETTER * Pretty U ''| Junto a Woozi, S.Coups, Seungkwan y Bumzu. * ''Thumbs Up | Junto a Woozi, S.Coups, Won Woo, Dino y Min Gyu . * Still Lonely | Junto a Woozi, Won Woo, Seung Kwan y Hoshi. * Popular Song | Junto a S.Coups, Min Gyu, Dino y Bumzu. * Adore U (Vocal Team Ver.) | Junto a Woozi, Seung Kwan, DK, S.Coups y Bumzu. * Monday To Saturday (Mansae, Hip-Hop Team Ver.) | Junto a S.Coups, Min Gyu, Won Woo, Woozi y Bumzu. * Love Letter | Junto a Woozi, S.Coups, Won Woo y Min Gyu. *'(23/03)' Sickness (Feat. Eun Woo). 3rd Mini Album GOING SEVENTEEN *''BOOMBOOM |''Junto a Won Woo,BUMZUBumzu, Min Gyu ,Woozi y S.Coups. *''Fast Pace |''Junto a S.Coups, Woozi y Hoshi. *I Don't Know (Mix Unit) | Junto a Woozi y S.Coups. *Lean On Me (Hip Hop Team) | Junto a Min Gyu, S.Coups, Won Woo y Bumzu. 2015 SEVENTEEN 1st Mini Album 17 CARAT * Adore U | Junto a Woozi , S.Coups y Bumzu. * Shining Diamond | Junto a Woozi y S.Coups. * Ah Yeah (HipHop Team)| Junto a S.Coups, Won Woo, Min Gyu y Woozi * Jam Jam | Junto a Woozi, Hoshi y Dino. * (04/12) Q&A (Feat. Ailee) | Junto a S.Coups y ''Woozi '' 2nd Mini Album BOYS BE * Mansae | Junto a Woozi, S.Coups, Min Gyu, Wonwoo y Bumzu. * Fronting | Junto a S.Coups, Won Woo, Min Gyu y Woozi. * Rock | Junto a Woozi, S.Coups y Won Woo. *Lotto (Hip Hop Team Ver.) | Junto a Won Woo, Min Gyu y S.Coups. *'(11/07)' Lotto | Junto a Don Mills. Composiciones * 2015: 1st Album LOVE&LETTER - Monday To Saturday (Mansae, Hip-Hop Team Ver.) | Junto a S.Coups, Woozi y BUMZU. *'2017 - '''2nd Full Album TEEN AGE - TRAUMA (Hip Hop Team). | Junto a BUMZU. *'2017 – 2nd Full Album TEEN AGE – Rocket | Junto a Woozi, BUMZU y Nathan *'''2018: ROCKET (English Version) | Woozi, Bumzu, Nathan. *'2019: '''6th Mini Album YOU MADE MY DAWN – CHILLI (Hip–Hop Team) | Junto a BUMZU y PopTime *'2019: 3rd Album An Ode - Second Life (Vocal Team) | Junto a Woozi y Bumzu. Discografía '''Single Colaboraciones *Tobi Lou - LOOPED OUT - (Feat. Vernon) (2019) *Drunken Tiger - 범바예 (Remix) (Feat. Bizzy, Vernon de SEVENTEEN) (2018) *S.Coups, Woozi, Vernon & Ailee - Q&A (2015) Vídeos Musicales * Falling - ''Man of K (Cameo-2008) * ''My Copycat - Orange Caramel (Cameo-2014) Programas de TV * 2018: '''(Mnet) Visiting Teacher * '''2015: (25/12)'' (MBC) The Capables Ones * '''2015: (20/11) '(SBS) Baek Jongwon's 3 Kings con S.Coups, Hoshi, Min Gyu y The8. * '''2015: '(Mnet) Show Me The Money 4 (como participante) * '''2014-2015: Hello Stranger * 2012: JTBC High Society * 2008: Kids Explore Life Programas de Radio * 2015: '(14/07) (TBS) 101.3 FM K-popular con Joshua. Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' SEVENTEEN **'Unidad:' ''Hip-Hop. **'Posición: Rapero y Bailarín. *'''Periodo de entrenamiento: 3 años (Marzo de 2011) *'Educación:' **Ewha University Elementary School. **Changchun Junior High School (Abandonó) *'Nacionalidad:' Coreano-Americano. *'Idioma:' Coreano e inglés (fluido) y español (básico). *'Religión:' Cristiana. *'Instrumentos:' Guitarra. *'Hobbies:' Leer, ver webtoons y películas, bailar, cantar y tocar la guitarra. *'Deporte Favorito:' Tennis y fútbol. *'Color favorito:' Blanco y negro. *'Artistas favoritos:' Drake, J.Cole, Kendrick Lamar y Nicki Minaj. *'Comida favorita:' El pollo y las hamburguesas. *Nació en Nueva York pero se mudo a muy temprana edad a Corea con sus padres por lo que se define como culturalmente coreano. *Se hizo bastante popular gracias a Show Me The Money 4 a pesar de haber sido eliminado en la tercer ronda. *Fue concursante en "JTBC High Society". *Es alérgico al maní. *Fue uno de los bailarines en el performance de HELLOVENUS de "Do You Want Some Tea?" *El día 20 de Mayo, Pledis informó que Vernon había sufrido una lesión leve mientras practicaba para el próximo comeback y por ello fue llevado de inmediato al hospital, pese a que es leve no participó en JAPAN KCON por petición de los médicos y para estar listo para el comeback. * 16 de agosto 2017 se dio a conocer 2 nuevos integrantes en el no grupo oficial/ projecto M.OL.A Estos son Vernon de SEVENTEEN y KINO de PENTAGON que formaron parte del remix "CHILLIN'" por primera vez. *Durante el ‘2018 SEVENTEEN Concert ‘Ideal Cut’ el 29 de junio, Vernon sufrió una lesión en la pierna en la última actuación. Tras un examen médico completo, Vernon fue tratado en una pierna y se le colocó una escayola. *A pesar de su estado, Vernon siguió presentándose en el ‘2018 SEVENTEEN Concert ‘Ideal Cut’ y se disculpó con sus fans por mostrar ese lado suyo. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Melon) *Instagram Galería Vernon1.jpg Vernon2.jpg Vernon3.jpg Vernon4.jpg Vernon5.jpg Vernon6.jpg Vernon7.jpg Vernon8.jpg Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KActor Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KLetrista